Risen
by oober123
Summary: When eighteen year old Caleb, and his brother, sixteen year old Jacob find themselves in a world inhabited by cannibalistic plague-ridden corpses, they must band together with foes, friends, and complete strangers, they must figure out who they can trust to survive, or die trying. Rated T for saftey, may change to M later on.
1. Part One: Memories

**Part One: Memories**

As its teeth sank into my arm, I could see my life flash before my eyes.

**Five months earlier**

I heard a loud beeping near my bed and sat up. _"Crap… its seven thirty already? I'm late,"_ I needed to get to school right then. I got up and got dressed and did my morning routine. This was the day _it _happened. I was late for school, and I was quite mad at my brother for not waking me up as he usually did. Little did I know I would thank him for this. As I was getting ready, I heard a noise from my brother's room. I was scared, my brother should've already left for school, or so I thought. I opened the door and looked around. My brother had skipped school, he was playing Halo 4. "Jacob, c'mon, why aren't you at school?" I asked. "I could ask you the same question, Caleb," "Touché," I replied. My brother was brunette like me, he had green eyes, while I had blue. We both had glasses. He was wearing a hoodie on his bed, the Kingdom Hearts Heartless insignia; he was wearing jeans, white tennis shoes, and a green T-shirt. I wore a grey long-sleeve shirt with black sleeves, jeans, and black shoes. "Jacob, get in the car, we don't have time with this. Let's get to school, I hate it as much as you do," I said. Jacob reluctantly turned off the Xbox, put on his hoodie, and grabbed his bookbag, I grabbed mine, and we got into my Chevy Impala.

We drove through the streets, and an unsettling felling washed over me. The streets were completely empty. We arrived at Hurricane High School in thirty minutes flat. As I drove around, about to park near one of the stop signs, a man sprinted into the car, diving onto my hood. I slammed the brakes, the ten miles per hour to a zero, the man flew into the sign! I was stunned, and I turned to Jacob. He had the same shocked expression on his face that I had. I cursed under my breath. We got out of the car, and ran over to the man. He looked dead, his skin was cracked and pale. "Is he… dead?" Jacob asked. "I think so, what do we-" I was cut off as the corpse jumped up, grabbing me, pinning me to the ground. His eyes were a haunting pale yellow, and he hissed, his voice sounded as if the man was from hell. A black ooze that smelled like blood poured from his torso at an alarming rate. He didn't appear fazed. He held me on the ground, and before I could react, Jacob grabbed his head, and held him back. He kicked the thing into the sign, and fell to the ground, and tried to get up. He hissed, and I stomped hard on his neck, a sickeningly loud cracking noise was audible as the beast fell limp.

"What was that? A… zombie?" Jacob asked. "Relax, zombies are only in movies, this has to be a dream or something," I got up to my feet, sighing in relief. We walked on the sidewalk to the school doors, and I peered in the windows. There was a man inside, I knew this person, it was my friend, Lucas. He was sitting on a chair in front of the door, a bat in hand, he was sitting in a chair until a person I knew, Chris scared him. Lucas jumped, holding the bat in defensive position. "Ah, Jesus, man. Next time, prank or not, I _will _hit you," Lucas said. "Sorry," Chris laughed. Chris' mom had dated my dad at a point, and they eventually married. He was my step brother, we didn't get along too well, but we knew we had to act civil to each other. Lucas had finally taken notice of us. "Jacob, Caleb? Is that you?" he asked. He walked to the door and opened it, letting us in. Chris did not seem happy, and turned, walking away. "Hey! Where're you going, Chris?" Lucas asked. "I need to get supplies from the gym, you know, weapons," and with that, he ran out of sight. Lucas' fake smile vanished. "Jackass," he said. We all laughed.

**A.N**

**This is a collaboration story with 1999luke2, the main characters are based on our friends and family, we aren't sure if the Rules and Guidelines permit this, please tell us if it doesn't. Flaming will be stored for marshmallow roasting. Mmm…marshmallows…**


	2. Grand Tour

Lucas looked to us. "Follow me," he said. He gave me his bat, and I took it, confused. We walked down the corridors and entered the school gymnasium. There were four people there. My sister, Elizabeth, my brother Chase, my friend Dylan, and Chris, Elizabeth was thirteen, and Chase was eleven, Dylan was my age and Chris was sixteen. Back on topic, they were all looking through supplies; I assumed trying to find weapons. I walked to Chase who was holding a lacrosse pole. "Hey," I smiled. "H-Hey…" he said, he sounded scared. He had a scared look in his eyes, he was looking around nervously. "Everything will be fine, the military will be here to save us soon," I said. He nodded, but it didn't cheer him up much, I didn't think it would, in movies, people usually say this to calm others down, and it was cliché.

When I turned from Chase, I heard Jacob and Chris yelling. I walked over to see what this argument was about. When I got there, I heard very clearly what this argument was about, Chris was yelling that Jacob and I should've been left to die, that there were going to be too many mouths to feed soon. I got in his face and pushed him. "Well, if you think we should be dead, kill us yourself! If not, shut your mouth!" Chris retorted with a sneer "Be careful what you wish for," in an ominous tone. He turned and he stomped away angrily. I was starting to follow him when I felt Lucas grab my shoulder. "Don't go after Chris, I'll reason with him," he said. "No, let him," Jacob said. I listened to a quite debate for a few minutes until Lucas stood down. I ran to catch up to Chris.

He was storming down a hall when I finally caught up to him. I glared, greeting him with an irritated "What's your deal?!" "My deal is-" I cut him off. "Look, Chris, I don't like you. And you don't like me, but say this lasts more than a few weeks, if we want to stay alive, you need to get your act together, man!" "Me?!" he asked.

"Yes, you!" I replied.

"I've been friendly to everybody around me!"

"Because wishing death upon others is _so _friendly."

Chris looked uncertain. He opened his mouth, as if to speak, but instead, walking away. "Coward!" I yelled as he stormed off. I turned and saw Lucas frozen a few yards behind me. _"What?!" _I cried. Lucas looked startled and ran into the gym.

**A.N (1999luke2)**

**Finally got a new chapter done! We lost the book containing the story and had to find it, I hope you enjoyed it, keep reading!**


	3. First Blood

As I sat in the hall for what seemed like hours, my anger began to die down. I suddenly heard a loud shriek and moans of pain. I ran back to the gym to find chaos had ensued. Those things were everywhere; I saw Chase and Elizabeth in a corner surrounded. Chase's lacrosse pole was behind the crowd of monsters. Dylan yelled at them, and they turned, their focus now on him. The monstrosities began to walk over to Dylan. He was accepting death for the life of others. I was watching, about to run to help, when I was grabbed from behind, dropping my bat. I yelled for help, Chase and Elizabeth (now free), ran over, Chase used the lacrosse pole net to grip the beast's head. He pulled it back, off of me, and pulled it to the ground. I stomped on its head until I heard a loud _crack _and its skull was leaking black ooze.

Realizing my bat was at my feet, I facepalmed. "Stupid bat," I said. I heard Lucas yelling for help. He was grabbed; Jacob was trying to pry the monster from him. I ran to him, bat in hand. I hit the beast in the neck, and tripped it, as it stumbled; I landed a good hit on its face, showering the ground in black blood as it coughed.

It was madness. The beasts were everywhere. We got nearly everyone out, but not without a fight. I glanced at Dylan, our only casualty. The slaughtered mess of blood and guts I used to call a friend smiled at us before falling limp.

He was gone.

I ran, not looking back.

After we arrived at the main entrance to the school, Lucas and I decided to do a quick check of the bottom floor for weapons. Surely there were others here… right?

We looked for what felt like ages until we got to a science classroom. We heard activity. As we entered, I held up my bat, as Lucas followed me, weaponless. Suddenly, figures jumped out, startling us. There were three. I froze, and the lights came on. A girl, obviously a senior in this school, was holding a pistol. There were two boys at her sides. Both wielded bats. The girl had red hair with aqua eyes. She wore blue jeans like the boys and a T-shirt with a golden statue on it, a text under it said "Stephano". The first boy, to her right, had light brown hair and hazel eyes. He wore a blue vest over a black T-shirt. The other boy was blonde. He had aqua eyes and a white sleeveless shirt over a black T-shirt. From their appearances, they all seemed to be seniors.

"Who are you?" the girl asked. "Caleb, this is my friend, Lucas," I replied, I dropped my bat, raising my hands to show we weren't a threat. Lucas did the same. "You… you aren't hurt?" she asked. "We're fine, in fact, we have a group waiting for us," Lucas said. The blonde's eyes widened. "A group? Really?" "Yeah, we'll be leaving, don't worry," I said. The girl lowered her pistol. "Take us with you, please!" "I don't know," I said. "Well, let's see what they think," Lucas suggested. We led them to our group, yelling for their attention. They raised their weapons, startled. "Woah, chill out, guys," I said. Chris glared, "Ugh, more people…" he said. "Hey, they may just save your life," Jacob replied in a smart tone. Chris rolled his eyes. "No they won't."

The blonde spoke up next. "Well, just so you know, I'm Brian, the girl's Alexis, and this is my friend Tyrone," he smiled. "Oh, and not to be rude, but maybe we should get out before the chompers find us?" I think we all agreed with him and we walked out to the door, but to our horror, we saw hundreds of those things. "Well," Lucas said. "We're screwed."

Alexis raised her gun. "Go, I'll cover you," "You sure?" Jacob looked at her, concered. "Just go!" she yelled. We ran, and I quickly pointed to a school bus. Brian smiled. "C'mon, I might be able to hotwire it!" We ran, but Tyrone was jumped. The beast attempted to bite him, but a bullet flew through its eye, panicking, he kicked the dead weight off his body. We ran to the bus.

I gave Lucas back the bat and he hit the door. I took Brian's and helped. Chris was waiting, and wasn't paying attention when a creature pinned him to the bus. We were about to help, but Tyrone grabbed it and threw it to the ground, kicking its temple as hard as he could, killing it. We eventually broke open the door. Alexis sprinted to us, having a much safer trip than us. We ran in the bus, but Jacob stopped to say "I told you so," to Chris. I was the last in. As I walked in, Brian was trying to hotwire the bus, Elizabeth was talking to Jacob, and Tyrone was talking to Alexis. I walked to the back of the bus and sat, relaxing after the stress I'd been caused. This day was going terrible and it was barely noon.

_Fantastic._


	4. The Long Road Home

We sat still on the bus for nearly twenty minutes until Brian could get the bus moving. Then, Alexis took the wheel. In silence, we drove for a bit. I got little conversation with Elizabeth.

"Caleb?" she asked.

"Huh?"

"Why… why did Dylan die on purpose?" "Well…." I thought for a minute. "Well, it was either him or you," I finally answered. "He was brave," she said. I looked out the window, mourning my lost friend. "Very brave," I said.

Elizabeth left to talk to Chase, and I sat for a minute in silence. We drove for forty-five minutes, driving nowhere in particular. I eventually decided to give Alexis some directions. I directed the bus to my grandma's house. It was a small, isolated street that no monsters would be near. We got there in an hour. We stepped out, and crossed the brick street. Jacob opened the front door, and jumped back, seeing a rifle in his face. "Jacob?" a familiar voice asked. "Ryan?" Jacob asked. Ryan, my cousin from next door, stepped out, gun lowered.

"I thought… I thought you were dead!" Ryan said. Lucas smiled. "Walkers aren't bright."

"Walkers?" I asked. He laughed. "It's a lot better than chompers."

Ryan was my cousin, twenty one years old, he was over to stay the night last night. "Weren't you gone this morning?" I asked. "No, I was playing Slender."

We all sat in the house, talking as Ryan and Jacob moved furniture in front of the doors and windows. This prevented overrun. I thought about Dylan, his death made me uneasy, but now we knew what the "walkers" were after.

Blood.

Truly, they were merciless, bloodthirsty, and rabid. They could kill, slaughter, and maim any creature without a single thought. They were selfish pigs. That's all they were, only caring about their greedy selves. I saw Lucas heading upstairs. "Where are you going?" I asked. "I have to do something," he said. I watched Tyrone and Alexis talk for a bit, before attempting to turn on the TV.

Nothing, figures.

I put down the remote, and looked at the clock. It was about one. This was going to be a long day. Jacob suddenly brought up we were basically homeless, we couldn't stay here forever. We would need a new home. "Well, it's just been one day, there had=s to be civilization somewhere!" said Chris. "Yeah, maybe somewhere usually crowded," said Tyrone. "We need supplies to hold our own before we go on some search," Ryan said. I nodded. "Jake, help me check the kitchen."

We walked through the room between the living room and the kitchen, a long room with a big and small TV, two couches, shelves of dolls with glass containing them, and pictures on the wall. Even then, with the living dead wandering the earth, those dolls still disturbed me. "C'mon," Jacob said. We walked into the kitchen (plus dining room), and looked in the refrigerators and cabinets. We found soda, bottled water, vegetables, canned food and small snacks. "Well, it's good enough," I smiled. "These veggies are a good thing to have. Keep our strength up, you know?" Jacob said. By the time we raided the whole house, we had grocery bags and a duffel bag. The smaller bags went into the duffel bag, and Alexis went searching for batteries, walkie talkies, and flashlights. It was five, the sun would go down at nearly seven. For a few hours, we sat and planned as Lucas tried to fix the TV (and fail at it), and Alexis looked outside, concluding no walkers were in the area. Alexis went to continue her search for electronics as Ryan suggested we go to a Walmart. We talked it over, and I eventually agreed. I thought it was a good idea as any at this point. The four on the raid would be Chris, Jacob, Ryan, and me. Lucas decided to stay back, and the rest of our group was tired. So, the four of us got into Ryan's SUV, and headed out.

**A.N (1999luke2)**

**Hey! Sorry for no update for a while, oober has writer's block, but for now, here's chapter four, chapter five is written and will be typed soon.**


	5. Heist

We got to the Wal-Mart in about ten minutes, thank god speed limits don't count anymore, but still, road walkers did get in our way a few times, by the time we got there, the hood of the SUV was soaked in walker's blood, red faintly, but it appeared black at first glance. The Wal-Mart was close to the Huntington Mall, in fact, the hill the superstore was on overlooked the huge building. A light sprinkle of rain began to fall as we pulled into the deserted parking lot. We searched for walkers, and found none, they were most likely inside, and I felt fear in my stomach.

We entered, still in stealth-mode due to the risk of concealed walkers. I didn't know much about the creatures, but they must have an enhanced sense, hearing or smelling were my guesses.

The dark store was eerily silent. Corpses and canisters of spilled merchandise littered the grounds. Ryan, rifle in hand, scoped out the visible left area of the store. This is were the hunting supplies were, and if we were lucky, guns. He started to crouch-walk over there, and I followed him. As we approached, a moan of anger alerted us, it was near. We quickly hid behind one of the tens of checkout counters, hiding. We looked around, terrified. My heart pounded in my chest. The noises only got louder, and the shuffling footsteps only served to intimidate us further.

I looked over to Jacob, and whispered "Where is he?" he looked around, before looking at me. He shrugged, but froze up, his face drained of color. I realized he was looked behind me, and turned around, to be face-to-face with a walker.

I hurriedly scrambled to find the bat I'd dropped in shock, and finally found it, using all my strength into one swing, I connected the bat with the walker's temple, and it stumbled into the counter, tumbling to the ground. Black saliva and old blood gushed from his face. The blue Wal-Mart vest was covered in its blood.

I saw Ryan had barely been able to get his gun, Jacob looked tense, but relieved, and my eyes finally trained on Chris. He looked as if he hadn't even tried to get his bat, it was loose in his hand.

"We should split up, to avoid making more noise," Jacob suggested. Chris nodded. "I'll go with Jake," he said. "We'll get the guns, you two get the food."

"Fine by me," Ryan agreed. With that, we split up. We went to the right of the store, and Jacob and Chris went left. Ryan and I quietly entered the food area, not noticing many walkers. The people who left must've taken the walkers with them, but some remained. Ryan stopped. "Crap," he said. "What is it? Walkers?" I asked. "No, we need a cooler," "I'll get it, stay here."

I ran as quietly as possible back to fishing supplies, occasionally altering course due to the dead walking around. I'd been here a lot, so I knew where most of the stuff was. I only ran into two walkers on the way there, but I snuck away. They never saw me, but they seemed to stop and listen as Ipassed. In the fishing area, there was no sign of the undead. "Thank god…" I thought aloud.

I found the refrigerator holding the worms and bait and soon after, coolers. They weren't big, so I got two. I realized we still needed ice, and cursed under my breath, beginning to slowly drag the coolers back.

Ryan was still there, but asked where the ice was, I said I had none, and needed him to follow me. No matter what, I'd need help. Fighting the living dead with two coolers wasn't the easiest task.

We arrived back at the front of the store with little hassle, and we slowly approached the ice container, a public refrigerator filled with ice. Ryan opened the coolers while I took the ice, we had to put it in by hand, at the risk of attracting walkers. Remember, wherever you are, walkers keep in mind that walkers are everywhere. We returned to the food, and stuffed the coolers with TV dinners, Lunchables, vegetables, cheese, eggs, and soda. We took about four of each item, due to the coolers' limited space, plus the ice.

"You think they heard us? I would like to keep my organs," Ryan joked. "I don't know, so let's be cautious." As soon as my sentence ended, a loud _BANG! _rang out.

"Gunshot?! We need to hurry!" Ryan exclaimed. I tossed some beef jerky into the cooler and we ran. We heard the "dead" roar and hiss as they crawled out of their hiding places.

I could tell all Hell was about to break loose.

The back door broke open, walkers ran out. All the walkers started to follow the sound of the gunshot. Ryan and I knew that Jacob and Chris were in very big danger, so we started running faster. When we arrived in the hunting supplies, we could see a trail of fresh blood leading behind the gun cases. We followed the trail, Ryan and I heard crying, so he loaded his gun. We saw Chris at the end of the trail, bawling his eyes out, Jacob was beside him. Blood gushed from Chris' leg; Jacob spoke in a rushed, hurried tone. "I'm sorry…I…I shot him, it was a mistake, I swear!" he said. "Jacob!" I yelled. "Calm down, we don't have time to mope! Put the ammo and guns in the coolers, and pick Chris up!" as I said this, I realized I'd need a gun to protect Ryan, carrying the coolers, and Jacob carrying Chris.

I loaded up a hunting rifle they collected with an extra clip as back-up. We ran straight for the front door.

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

Three walkers' brains splattered on the wall and floor, and more moved in to take their place. We were barely ten yards from the checkout before a loud alarm blared across the store.

"Burglar alarm!" Jacob cried. "Something had to have triggered it, maybe a walker?" I said. We froze as we realized we were trapped. Walkers were behind us, and more were coming to the doors. I thought we were walker chow when three people ran out, with a wide array of weapons.

They began to shoot up the walkers, and Ryan joined in, and soon, all walkers inside were dead. Glancing at the scattered corpses, I diverted our focus to the walkers gathering outside. The group looked at us, and a man, slightly shorter than Jacob, yelled. "Follow us!" we ran after them from the checkout to the pharmacy. We hid behind the shelves of medicine. "We need a plan," the man said. He wore a black jacket with red and white lines, blue jeans, his messy brown hair seemed like he had run his fingers through it in stress. He held a shotgun, a double barrel. "That's loaded, right?" I asked, pointing at the gun. "Yeah," he said, "Well, what do we do?" asked a girl in the group. She was taller than me, almost Ryan's height, and wore a whitw, short sleeved shirt with black shorts. She was wearing Nike shoes, and had short red hair, she held a hunting rifle. The other person in the group, my height, and he wore a red coat with the Adidas logo. He wore black pants and black Nikes. His hair was short and dark brown, he held a handgun.

We could hear the front doors breaking. We didn't have much time.

"Wait, we can head out through the garage, to a vehicle!" the woman said. "Good idea, Valery!" said the man with the black coat. "Guys, we have a car out front, if we hurry, we might have enough time to get to it," Ryan suggested with a smile. Valery peeked around the corner for walkers. Just as she did, she was pulled to the ground by a concealed walker, which I managed to shoot. She got up as the walkers, who broke the door down, took notice of us. We ran.

We ran past the guns, and got to the garage, we took a glance behind us. They were running past the guns, and we had a head start. We saw the walkers were breaking the windows, the man in the black jacket cursed as we followed him outside, and the walkers roamed around the parking lot. We fired at them, blasting through the horde.

The surrounding horde wasn't letting up, the alarm and gunfire drew them from all around. The undead were only growing in numbers. As we fired, I pulled the trigger only to hear clicking. "No! No, no, no, not now!" "What?" the man in the red coat asked. "I'm out of ammo! Ryan, Jacob, any more hunting rifle ammo?" "No," they said simultaneously. "Here!" Valery tossed us two clips each. "Valery! Look out!" the red-coated man said. She was suddenly grabbed by a walker, and before he could respond, the man was grabbed, too. The other n=man attempted to fire, but the two were bitten, and devoured.

We shot at the horde, and spotted a small gap in the onslaught. Taking the ammo and weapons from the corpses, we made a mad dash to the SUV. Walkers followed us, reaching out to the car as we piled into the van, and they quickly stumbled after us, hissing.

Ryan drove over some walkers, as we drove away, leaving the hordes away in the rain.


End file.
